


Paint Me, Kiss Me, Take Me

by IfYouDontMeanIt



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Paint and sip, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonnus Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouDontMeanIt/pseuds/IfYouDontMeanIt
Summary: An innocent Paint and Sip date featuring the backdrop of Alberta, Canada becomes risqué when Waverly suggests moving on to new canvases.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Paint Me, Kiss Me, Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3 world! Stoked to publish my first fanfiction for everyone who's anyone to read, get lost in, provide constructive criticism for, and (hopefully) enjoy. Disclaimer: characters are not mine; but the story idea and any mistakes within said piece of writing are entirely my own. Also, this is NSFW--so you know what to do...Or not do. I'll leave that up to you!

“What have I done?”  
“Oh c’mon, Sweetie. It doesn’t look _that_ bad…”  
“So you _are_ admitting that it looks bad? How rude!”  
“Just add a little more of this; it should make that part look a little more…Realistic?”

Three minutes later…

“Well, I tried.” Nicole sighed in humorous defeat, running fingers through her short hair and placing the brush in the cup of water sitting between herself and Waverly. As she watched the water become even darker with the added green paint, she grabbed her wine glass, took a *big* sip, and assessed her final product, daring to compare it to the masterpiece that was her girlfriend’s artwork. In that moment, the redhead swore she was dating Frida Kahlo or Georgia O’Keeffe—heck, even Van Gough for that matter. Nicole relaxed a bit more in her chair, swinging an arm loosely behind Waverly’s. She took a deep breath and, with a gentle gaze, looked beyond their paintings and towards the trees and mountain tops directly in front of them.  
They sat in silence momentarily before the brunette spoke up.

“I thought this date was fun,” Waverly chimed, placing a hand on Nicole’s thigh while reaching for her own wine, careful not to spill the sweet, dark red liquid. While not a big wine drinker and instead prefers whiskey any day—largely thanks to Wynonna and, therefore, sisterly peer pressure from the get-go—she had grown accustomed to the taste of red wine specifically because of Nicole, who had developed a special place in her heart for said beverage since her mid-20’s during her run with the Big City Police Academy. Alongside gin and vodka, red wine made up the trifecta of the redhead’s alcoholic endeavors up until she moved to Purgatory. Since beginning her small-town life, Nicole slowly grew to appreciate whiskey, all it had to offer, and the town pariah who would marry whiskey if it were a person. But alas, red wine resurfaced once she and Waverly started dating; the idea of having a nice bottle of red at a restaurant in the city, over a modest homemade dinner, or on an otherwise “normal” date was always enticing for the two women.

Waverly moved her thumb lovingly against Nicole’s jeans and took in the taller woman’s painting. Sure, the clouds may have resembled blobs instead of air puffs of white cotton candy; nor were the trees and mountains particularly proportionate. But the amount of color and, uh—creativity—created by one of Purgatory’s Finest earned Nicole a kiss on the cheek. She let out a chuckle as they continued soaking up the natural light while the sun threatened the onset of its set for the day.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Nicole stated, turning her body to face Waverly and interlock their wine-bearing arms so both of their forearms and wine glasses were held upright. Waverly looked at Nicole with a softened facial expression before Nicole leaned in for a kiss. The former’s smile grew against her girlfriend’s lips, only to release a huff when the redhead pulled away. Nicole placed her forehead against Waverly's and placed her own hand over the one still on her thigh. “This date _is_ fun.” Both took another sip of their wine simultaneously before disentangling their arms.

“Oh,” Waverly said, “do you want to want to move onto new canvases? I’m pretty sure I left some on your kitchen table.” Feigning contemplation, the older woman reached down for her brush, shook off the excess water, and dipped it seductively into the blue paint beside her. But deep down she had the perfect response.  
“Miss Waverly Earp,” Nicole stated coyly, raising her brush tauntingly. Before Waverly knew it, fine bristles moved quickly across her face, causing her to jump mildly at the cold acrylic paint now plastered on her left cheek. Nicole laughed, her natural response uncovering the dimple that Waverly absolutely adored. “You read my mind!”

Waverly—her beautiful, smart, loving, living-canvas-of-a-girlfriend.

“Ah, Nicole! Totally unfair!” Waverly gasped playfully, leaping from her chair. “You’ll be sorry you even did that.” Nicole stood, attempting to assert her physical dominance over the smaller woman without seeming overly aggressive. A smirk, a raised brow, and a challenging remark.

“Bite me.”

Nicole placed her now-empty glass down underneath her easel to be forgotten for an undetermined amount of time. Waverly was alert, but not freaking out; in fact, she was pulled right into Nicole’s trap—and enjoying it. She reached for her own brush, which was wider, more coarse than Nicole’s, and still wet from the dark purple-ish mixture she created during their artistic endeavors. Waverly scanned Nicole’s body: she debated whether or not she should swipe at her girlfriend’s jeans. Ones—like all her other casual civilian pants—that hugged the curves of her lower body _just_ right. She returned her gaze to her brush and lightly ran the pad of her index finger along the bristles.

 _‘So adorable,’_ Nicole thought, softening her stance. Seeing Nicole let her guard down, Waverly held her brush in front of the former’s face and flicked the bristles back, watching small dots of paint hit Nicole’s face as she simultaneously moved the brush from left to right.

“I think I’ll just paint you instead!” Waverly shot back, proud of her decorative comeback. Nicole had closed her eyes to avoid getting paint in them last-minute; she opened her eyes while taking out her phone and swiped for the camera, evaluating her new look.

 _‘Well, guess I’m dyeing my roots a bit,’_ she joked internally at the surprising amount of paint that landed on and slightly above her hairline. “Fine, paint me—but be prepared to get painted!” Nicole rushed to grab a larger brush and her still-wet palette, her actions officially serving as the onset of their paint war. The following ten minutes felt like a colorful, care-free war zone as the women bounced around Nicole’s backyard with paintbrushes as swords and palettes as shields still wet with ammo. A bold swipe on an arm and a colorful squiggle to a calf—even a palette-slap to Nicole’s ass. Waverly couldn’t stop laughing as she ran a few yards from Nicole, who stopped her pursuits to check her newly decorated behind. To their amusement, the redhead now sported a rainbow of colors on the back of her pants—pretty on-brand, if you asked them.

“You do realize you’re pretty much out of ammo now, right?!” Nicole asked, managing to get some black paint in Waverly’s hair.

The sun set halfway as a gentle breeze picked up. Now tired and out of breath, Waverly stumbled towards their abandoned canvases, knowing full well that Nicole wouldn’t dare throw paint willy-nilly around their latest creations and her—Waverly’s—unfinished glass of wine. But Nicole still approached with her weapon, its tip now covered in green paint just like earlier. She was determined to land the final blow to her girlfriend as she snatched the alcohol out of reach.  
“You better not do what you think I think you’ll do…” Waverly protested.

“What are you _wine_ -ing about, Waves?” Nicole punned, “upset that you lost our rousing combat? You look very colorful, by the way.” She painted a smiley face on Waverly’s glass before handing it back to her.

“Look, no paint in your lovely beverage! Just my true masterpiece,” Nicole continued. She watched happily as Waverly shook her head playfully at her, then downed the rest of her drink faster than she could say ‘redheads do it better.’ “And by the way, we both know you wanted to tap that. Although I expected more hands.”

With both wine glasses now retired, Waverly looked Nicole straight in the eyes and walked towards her love. Nicole took in a gentle breath as hands ran along her arms, from wrists to shoulders and behind her neck. She responded in kind, although with arms landing around the smaller woman’s waist. An unruffled moan escaped the redhead’s lips as Waverly slow-dancing fingers lightly massaged the back and sides of her neck. With Waverly defenseless in the eyes of paint war, Nicole took the opportunity to swipe once more at Waverly’s shoulder, but this time without objection.

“Marking what’s yours; how brazen. Though not novel,” Waverly chuckled, eyeing the paint streak on the front of her shoulder. “Trust me, Baby. I wanted _much_ more than that. You just got me off to a rough start. I had to retaliate in a way most conducive to our colorful predicament.”

“I thought you liked it when I got you off rough,” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear, pulling her close at the waist. Fingers raked delicately through red locks as the taller woman kissed near the back of Waverly’s jaw, just below the earlobe, eliciting a laugh and shaky breath from her mouth. Nicole’s touch—her voice, her presence, everything—was intoxicating; if Nicole were hard liquor, Waverly would be an alcoholic for life with no need for wine or whiskey.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Waverly queried, matching Nicole’s tone.

“I should be asking you that,” Nicole said, continuing her pursuit along Waverly’s jawline. “I could make you see _all_ the colors.” They stared at each other for a bit longer, enjoying holding one another as the sky grew darker. But only by the slightest bit, the remainder of the sun illuminating the backs of their canvases long forgotten at this point. A switch suddenly turned in Waverly’s brain: she grabbed Nicole’s hand and dragged her towards the house, practically slamming her own back against the humble abode as she pulled Nicole near by the front of her shirt near her stomach. A blush crept along her face as she admired Nicole’s neckline, keenly aware of the top two unbuttoned buttons as Nicole placed her hands against the side of the house on either side of Waverly’s head. She kissed Waverly’s forehead, unknowing of the familiar feeling that started gathering beneath the brunette’s lower abdomen. Waverly’s face grew hot as her sexual desire for Nicole grew rapidly: while she didn’t necessarily like being cornered or trapped between two people or things—in this case, a person and wall siding—the sight of Nicole hovering over her in this particular instance only turned her on, way more than Purgatory’s Finest could imagine. Nicole’s heartbeat picked up as she stared at Waverly like someone only the worthiest deserved to speak with, let alone be in the presence of.

“Waverly, I—”

“Just kiss me already!” Waverly tugged sharply on Nicole’s shirt collar, slamming their lips together in a heated kiss. The sudden wave of emotions running through her veins empowered her to nip delicately at Nicole’s bottom lip, a pleading groan escaping Purgatory’s Finest. Nicole’s hands dropped from their placement by Waverly’s head to rest firmly yet lovingly on her waist. She easily overtook the younger woman and kissed her harder, parting briefly only for air as Waverly began undoing Nicole’s remaining buttons, both of them enjoying the more dominant role they both _loved_ Nicole embodying overall.

The police academy hoodie Nicole loaned Waverly for the evening hung loosely around Waverly’s hips, making it easy for her to slide her hands underneath. Cool fingertips skated higher along smooth skin.

“You’re pretty jumpy this evening,” Nicole said, aware of Waverly’s body language at her touch.

“You’re to blame,” Waverly accused, both knowing fully well that Waverly was right. She felt her cheeks grow even hotter as she fought Nicole for authority, but to no avail.

Not that she minded.

Nicole peppered kisses down Waverly’s neck, teeth grazing along flesh as she went. Waverly let out a low moan and turned her head towards the back porch, partially to give Nicole better access. She took the hint and pushed her teeth against the juncture of Waverly’s neck and shoulder, just above her collarbone. While she sucked hungrily in hopes of creating a 10/10 hickey, Waverly finally loosened her shirt and snaked her arms around equally-as-soft skin, clawing up Nicole’s lower back on either side of her spine. The redhead released a breath neither knew was being held.

“Is this okay?” Waverly asked shyly, thinking she’d done something wrong. Nicole simply laughed and placed stray pieces of hair behind her girlfriend’s ear.

“Yeah, of course it is,” Nicole responded . “You have no idea what you do to me.”

“I’m willing to take a guess.” Waverly nudged Nicole, allowing her to press off the wall and run her own hands against Nicole’s abdomen and towards her bare breasts. She kissed down the upper-half of Nicole’s sternum, pleased at the absence of a bra—make that two for both of them. Waverly cupped Nicole from below, eliciting a pleasurable growl from the latter’s lips.

“Waverly…”

“I need you,” Waverly begged in between kisses to Nicole’s breasts, “like now.” She took one of Nicole’s nipples in her mouth and sucked while kneading the other breast before switching to give both breasts equal attention. Nicole threw her head back and looked up to marvel at a single star beginning to peek through the increasingly darkening veil that was the night sky. While not religious, Nicole thanked whatever God or supernatural being existed for this moment.

For Waverly’s touch—her voice, her presence, everything.

“Ah,” Nicole exhaled while Waverly nipped at her upper arm, just above the bold yellow paint swipe the brunette inflicted earlier. “W-We should go inside, though.” Walking backwards, Waverly speechlessly led Nicole to the porch and through the backdoor, careful of the small steps lifting them off the grass. Once they approached the threshold, Nicole and Waverly stumbled into the house making it past the kitchen and into the living room, where Nicole stopped their pursuit of the couch briefly to shoo Calamity Jane away.

“Mama’s busy,” Nicole directed at Calamity Jane, but mumbled against Waverly’s lips, eyes closed while managing to nudge the cat tenderly with her foot. Calamity Jane scurried around the couch and down the hall towards Nicole’s room, giving the two lovebirds some much-needed, complete privacy.

“Yeah you are,” Waverly stated, sitting on the couch after her knees buckled against said piece of furniture. Nicole stood erect to remove her shirt, only for Waverly to grab the fabric from its bottom-end. “Keep this on; I think it’s sexy. You, I mean. In unbuttoned button shirts with no under shirt, let alone bra. I, uh—you look good!” _‘Way to be a buzzkill, Earp,’_ Waverly thought embarrassingly. Nicole stood in silence before letting out a laugh. She sighed bending over towards Waverly, kissing her temple before kneeling in between the younger Earp’s legs that were already open for her.

“Thank you,” Nicole asked with a little flare, making sure to brush some hair dramatically out of her face, “I would say the same to you,” Nicole took the hem of the sweatshirt and began lifting the garment, “but you are not wearing the proper top—in fact, you’re wearing too much.” With that Waverly was bare, her nipples hardening instantly at the cool environment of Nicole’s house. Nicole began her assault on Waverly’s upper body, moving briskly from her neck.

Waverly reveled in the feeling of Nicole’s mouth against her breasts; the pressure from Nicole’s hands against her thoracic spine and inside of her thigh drove her absolutely nuts and they weren’t at the core of their issue yet.

“You, are a vision—and need to take these off,” Nicole said, kissing down Waverly’s abdomen and sliding fingers into the waistband of Waverly’s black jeans. As Waverly stood to remove her pants, Nicole reached her arm towards one end of the couch and grabbed a pillow, instructing her girlfriend to put it behind her back when she sat back down. Doing so allowed Waverly to slouch in comfort, her hips halfway off the couch. “I won’t let you slip,” Nicole stated, adjusting her place between Waverly’s legs, “but I can’t wait to slip in.”

Waverly moaned at Nicole’s dirty talk while hands rubbed at her groin, Nicole’s thumbs paying extra care to the outside of Waverly’s core through her underwear, feeling the wetness that threatened to seep through.

“And you need to—ah,” Waverly started, losing her words temporarily when Nicole stroked her clit underneath the fabric, “take me like I know you can and want to. I could go for a second round of roughhousing.” At this newfound permission, Nicole felt her cheeks flush, quickly moving to remove the last of Waverly’s clothing. It was a rush, really, for both of them. For Waverly to be sitting fully exposed to Nicole without protest and the Sheriff being the one to take said woman—to love, care for, and hold her and be by her side for as long as she wants Nicole—was one way to describe the immense emotional, physical, and mental connection they had developed together in the three years they’ve been dating. Nicole wasted no time. She sat criss-cross-apple-sauce with Waverly's heat in directly in front of her and slung small yet sturdy legs over her shoulders, so the brunette's knees were hovering high. “How’s this?”

“Good…Really good,” Waverly groaned impatiently. She reached down to Nicole’s head and judiciously pulled at her hair, the feeling of soft, short tresses weaving together with her fingers. The redhead absolutely loved it when Waverly touched her hair, let alone tugged at it near the top and back of her head. _This_ was something they kept in their mental notes for what turns Nicole on. She looked up at Waverly, never ignoring their need to check-in with each other during sex. They didn’t check-in with each other to the point where doing so became distracting or stole the show, but past relationship experiences for both women proved that they’d rather touch base throughout than assume something that wasn’t actually okay, potentially leading to more issues down the line. Although it did help that Nicole and Waverly learned different ways in which they each express their consent—or lack thereof—to one another.

“Nicole…Please…” Waverly requested, throwing her head back, thankful that she didn’t need to arch her neck much for her head to rest against the sofa back.

“Say it,” Nicole said, drawing circles on the outside of her thighs, “Baby.”

“Y-You know I…Fuck, Nicole, take me.” Waverly gave another tug to Nicole’s hair, confirming the affirmation Nicole was looking for. Nicole dipped her head, placing a few kisses along the outside of Waverly’s pussy before running her tongue cautiously over her girlfriend’s bud. Waverly’s back arched a bit, her arms quivering as they remained outreached. Her attempt to suppress any moans failed when Nicole closed her mouth around her clit. All she could do was wriggle in Nicole’s strong grasp and try not to cum right then and there without having gotten to the best part yet, of course.

“Ah, ah...N-Nicole,” Waverly could barely get her words out. “Ngh—"

Nicole licked harder and faster as she probed the entrance of Waverly’s pussy with her thumb, just to switch the places of her digit and tongue. Now she pressed slow, agonizing circles against Waverly’s wet clit and ran her tongue along Waverly’s entrance, the tip of her tongue venturing inside. Within minutes, Nicole was full-blown eating Waverly out with everything she had. Waverly cried out into the living room, thankful that—like in other similar situations—they were at Nicole’s place and not the Homestead, where a certain older sister always took the title of ‘Untimely One’ 8 out of 10 times during certain activities.

“You’re getting wetter and tastier by the second, Baby,” Nicole sighed, taking a moment to breathe before continuing her work. She licked her lips, savoring the tangy flavor of Waverly’s juices that made her absolutely nuts. “My poor baby, I guess you’re ready to be fucked, yeah?”

“Haa-ahh…You’re State-the-Obvious Sheriff now,” Waverly jested with a bite stronger than she knew she could bark. Nicole got on her knees and leaned in to kiss Waverly, gentle this time, as if placing a feather on the woman’s lips. To Waverly’s surprise this kiss was just a diversion from Nicole’s unwarned punishment for Waverly’s snide remark. Nicole pushed two fingers into Waverly knuckle-deep right out of the gate, confident that Waverly could take it, especially with how wet she was.

And she always did.

Nicole pumped slow at first, ensuring Waverly liked the feeling. She removed her fingers a few times just to slide them up over Waverly’s clit and back in again. Over, and over, and over. Low grunts left Waverly’s lips in time with Nicole’s movements. With her free hand, Nicole scratched faintly along the length of Waverly’s thigh in hopes of helping her relax into her touch.

“Is this okay?” Nicole mimicked Waverly’s earlier question and tone, continuing her actions. She wanted to do nothing more than make Waverly cum and fold into a puddle before her, but not before this.

“Baby,” Waverly murmured breathlessly, reaching out for the older woman’s shoulder. Nicole was careful when removing one of Waverly’s legs from her shoulder and reached out for her hand, turning it so she could kiss her wrist. “I need more…And I want you up here, with me.”

Moans were diluted with kisses as Nicole sped up, her knuckles happily hitting Waverly’s pussy with each thrust. “Three?” The bite to her lip was the answer. Nicole pulled her fingers out completely to rub at Waverly’s clit, soaking it and driving both of them insane. She reentered almost as hard as before with three fingers—it was now or never for the pro tem sailor-mouth-wearing brunette. Sure, Nicole’s wrist began hurting, but she kept pushing through to keep pushing in.

“Fucking shit, Nic…Wh—actual fu—ahh!” Waverly cried loudly, her forehead flush against Nicole’s. “I-I…”

“You like it when I play rough, Baby?” Nicole asked, kissing her nose. She moved her lips back down to Waverly’s neck and began leaving more hickeys on her chest. “You’re mine.”

“Y-yes, yes” Waverly cried out, “fucking hell...Nic, I’m coming, I’m so close…Please don’t—”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Nicole finished. “Come for me Waves, I’ve got you.” She felt Waverly’s walls tighten around her fingers, threatening her movements but not pushing them away.

“Ah, ah, ah...Nicole, Nicole Baby—I’m—ngh, fuck!” Waverly screamed, grinding her hips down to get the most out of her orgasm. The minutes that followed were a mixture of heavy breathing, kisses galore, and—most importantly—Nicole securing Waverly’s safe and satiated return from her oxytocin high. Once Waverly came to, she leaned her upper body towards Nicole to capture her lips, placing a hand on the back of her neck once more.

“Hi,” Waverly muttered.

“Hi there,” Nicole returned. “You okay, Waves?”

“Mhm, more than okay. Sorry about the couch.”

“Sorry about the ripped underwear.”

“Again?! Nicole, that’s the third one.”

“Once per year isn’t horrible…Right?” The two simply shared a laugh as their noses rubbed together.

“Nicole, you’re, um, still, you know,” Waverly tried to piece together, alluding to Nicole’s fingers.

“Oh, shit, right—here,” At this point both of Waverly’s legs were off Nicole’s shoulders. The Sheriff slowly removed her fingers, flashing an apologetic look at the sudden emptiness she left Waverly with. “Hopefully I wasn’t too rough.”

“No, you weren’t,” Waverly said, sitting up slowly, “although my legs feel a bit like Jello.”

“Isn’t that usually the case?” Nicole joked.

“You have no idea.” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s sweatshirt and threw it back over her body, removing her hair from in between her back and the hooded part. “How can I return the favor, officer?” She took Nicole’s hand, helping her off the ground. Her shirt was still unbuttoned, showing off stiff peaks of arousal.

“Hm, I think I know just the thing…I hear there’s a very comfortable bed down the hall…Though it might already have a pussy on it,” Nicole began seductively. “And it’s Sheriff, to you.”

“I’ll make sure to show you how sorry I am for mislabeling you, Sheriff Ha—"

“Nice paint job…Are you two finally done?!”

“Shitballs!” / “Motherfucker!” Waverly and Nicole jumped at the voice. Turning towards the kitchen they saw Wynonna standing with a judging-but-loving look on her face and a half-bottle of whiskey in hand. Nicole ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm herself down with deep breaths.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to spook you,” Wynonna said, holding up her free hand. “And girl—put on some underwear!” Waverly remembered what she was—or not—wearing and immediately pulled the hem of Nicole’s sweatshirt as far down as it would go around her body.

“Okay, hi, um,” Nicole started, looking both pissed off and confused, “what the fuck are you doing here—and unannounced, for that matter?! I could charge you with trespassing and breaking and entering.”

“Aren’t they the same?” Wynonna deadpanned.

“Um, no, they’re not—then again now that I think about it, I could probably really only charge you with B&E…”

“Well, your backdoor was open,” Wynonna stated, pointing the bottle past the fridge with a mischievous look. “Oh, not that one—then again I wouldn’t know.” She winked at Waverly, whose eyes widened in complete discomfort and disbelief.

“Wynonna! Totally inappropriate!” Waverly chided, adding, “and no, it is not…What is all…This?” Waverly gestured to Wynonna’s, well, entire being.

“This,” Wynonna points to herself as well, “is from Mama and Daddy,” then takes a sip of whiskey, “and my B&E that I hope you can waive,” she looks at Nicole, “is actually quite funny.”

“So explain yourself,” Nicole demanded calmly.

“Right, so basically I was bored at the Homestead, everyone else was busy, I wanted whiskey, and Shorty’s closed early for that private party-thing that Doc’s begrudgingly hosting for that middle-aged woman down the road.” Waverly leaned into Nicole’s side with one arm around her waist, the other still holding the sweatshirt to cover herself.

“I wanted to pay y’all a visit since I knew you were on a date here at Tater Haught’s place—” Wynonna continued.

“Which in any case you still shouldn’t interrupt because we’re on a date,” Nicole chirped.

“—and didn’t realize you moved the party inside. No one answered the front door, nor their phones. So I walked around the back and saw that your house’s backdoor was open. So I went in…Gotta protect this beauty,” Wynonna continued, gesturing to the inside of the house, “from any real criminals…Anyway, I saw lil’ Nic dipping her paintbrushes into your paint, Baby Girl, and thought I’d give y’all some privacy while I went hunting for that backup whiskey you always keep here for me, Nicole.”

“How long were you…?”

“I now know you like it rough,” Wynonna shrugged, seemingly unfazed by their situation.

“…”  
“…”

“I have so many questions…” Nicole stated, facepalming.

“I have to put on pants…” Waverly said, scooting away to Nicole’s room with her pants.

“And I am happy to answer any questions and see Waves with pants on, over some whiskey…To the backyard we go.” By the time Wynonna marched out of the house, Waverly returned, not sure of what to say. The lovebirds made their way silently into the kitchen with Nicole reaching into the cabinet above her counter for three short glasses. She turned around to see Waverly standing with a sheepish—but cute—expression. Slowly setting the glasses down on her kitchen table, Nicole let out a puff as the two silently fought for the right words.

“I had no—”  
“Yeah, mean either.”  
“You think you’ll actually—”  
“Nope.”  
“We need to make sure we—”  
“Abso-fucking-lutely, Cutie…And new keys.” They took a quick moment to compose themselves before heading out to where Wynonna was enjoying the darkness and comfortably chill night air, many more stars illuminating the sky.

“Hey Waverly—” Before Nicole could finish her thought, Waverly’s lips were on her own, still just as soft as when they shared their first kiss on Nedley’s—well, now Nicole’s—office couch. She pushed against Nicole enough so that the redhead was leaning against the table, the latter’s hands now resting against the wooden edge. Pulling back, Waverly kissed Nicole’s cheek while placing a hand at the side of her neck, the warmth radiating in all directions along Nicole’s skin. She placed her hand atop Waverly’s and smiled gently.

“I love you, too, Nicole.”

“You two make me barf!” Wynonna called from the porch with a smile on her face, the third to have seen and quickly forgotten the empty wine glasses laying bare to the open sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for tuning in! Hopefully you were able to relish the subtle domestic Wayhaught undertone and roughhousing ;)  
> Be sure to comment and/or give kudos, should you feel so inclined—it would really help for future fics I write. I'm currently working on an idea for a collection of one/two-shots that I hope to reveal in the near future. But until then...!


End file.
